


Un Omega esigente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [39]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritto per l’11° p0rnfest:MARVEL MOVIES – THE AVENGERS (SERIE) Steve Rogers/Tony Stark Omegaverse; Steve!Omega





	Un Omega esigente

Un Omega esigente

 

Steve abbaiò, dimenando la coda e rotolò sul pavimento, con le gambe aperte, ansimò continuando a scodinzolare e si rimise a faccia in giù, strusciandosi sulle mattonelle con i glutei sporti in fuori e tremanti, leggermente socchiusi. Tra le gambe era umido, il suo membro pulsante era eccitato e un rivolo di saliva gli scivolava dalle labbra piene e arrossate, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide e le pupille dilatate.

“Te lo ricordi che non sei un vero cane, Cap? Inoltre, preistorico come sei, al massimo potresti essere un T-rex” gli disse Tony. Aveva le gambe accavallate, le aprì e vide Rogers gattonare verso di lui, Steve si sporse e leccò avidamente sui boxer di Stark, inumidendoli, eccitando il membro sotto la stoffa.

“Questa volta il calore ti ha proprio fitto il cervello” disse Tony con voce calda.

Steve intravide le sue iridi color caffè e guai di piacere, scodinzolando.

“Voglio dimostrarvi che sono un bravo Omega, che mi merito di essere vostro” mugolò.

Tony si ticchettò con indice e medio sulla guancia e sospirò.

“Ti ho marchiato ormai anni fa, ti ho comprato un bel collarino con tanto di targhetta, hai addirittura il mio tatuaggio sulla natica sinistra e ti faccio mio anche con tre-quattro armature. Una volta ti ho preso persino con l’Hulk-buster. Non credi di essere già mio abbastanza?” esalò.

< Tutto avrei potuto pensare, meno che in zona calore l’integerrimo Capitano Rogers, l’uomo dalla rigida morale e un palo in culo, diventasse un Omega che vuole di tutto tra le natiche > pensò, sospirando.

Steve gli raggiunse la gamba ed iniziò a strusciarsi contro di essa, dando dei colpi di anca che gli permettevano di risalire la pelle abbronzata con il suo bassoventre.

“D’accordo. Se fare il bravo cagnolino ti rende soddisfatto, ti asseconderò. In fondo sei sempre un cane dell’esercito” disse Tony con tono annoiato. Prese una pallina e la lanciò, Steve la raggiunse correndo a gattoni, continuando a dimenare i glutei sodi, che ogni tanto venivano coperti dalla sua coda pelosa.

Tony ne osservò la fisionomia e si leccò le labbra, avvertendo una fitta al basso ventre, guardò Rogers saltellare intorno alla palla e prenderla in bocca, inumidendola di saliva.

Steve lo raggiunse, succhiando la pallina e gliela porse, Tony mosse l’indice in tondo e l’Omega iniziò a rotolarsi a terra, dimenando le orecchie.

“Bravo…” sussurrò Tony.

Steve si stese a faccia in su, spalancando le gambe, succhiando la pallina voluttuosamente ed iniziò a dimenare furiosamente il bacino, i suoi glutei erano sempre più dilatati.

“Suppongo tu ora voglia il tuo ‘contentino’” soffiò Stark.

Steve venne, sporcando le cosce muscolose di sperma e si protese verso l’altro, facendo fremere furiosamente i glutei, su uno di essi risaltava il simbolo delle Stark Export, le orecchie di Steve erano ritte.

Tony si sfilò i boxer e lo penetrò con un colpo secco, aderendo con il corpo abbronzato a quello morbido e muscoloso di Rogers, inchiodandolo a terra, nonostante la sua stazza più minuta, si muoveva lentamente dentro Steve.

Gli tolse la pallina dalla bocca, sentendolo urlare di piacere e gliela passò sul petto, inumidendolo di saliva, gli prese il capezzolo turgido tra le labbra e succhiò, gli ululati di godimento di Rogers si facevano sempre più alti e risuonavano nella stanza.

Stark continuò a prenderlo ancora e ancora, lasciò cadere a terra la pallina ed iniziò ad accarezzarlo, passandogli le dita esperte sul corpo muscoloso.

< Il mio membro non raggiunge la stazza che serve a Steve a causa del siero, sono costretto a prenderlo con un macchinario apposito all’apice del piacere, ma fino a quel momento… > pensò.

“Bravo ‘cucciolo’. Dimostrami che sei mio, implorami. Lo sai che mi piace sentirtelo fare” sussurrò roco.

“ _Mnhhh_ … ancora… ti prego, Stark! Ti supplico…” gemeva Steve.

Tony lo mordicchiò, Steve tra le urla, gli ansiti e le implorazioni ansimava, facendo fremere la lingua, mentre rivoli di saliva gli colavano lungo il viso.

< … Se devo sempre fare io la figura del cattivo, tanto vale scendere nel personaggio > pensò Stark.

Le suppliche di Steve divennero un gorgoglio indistinto, Tony gli rimise in bocca la pallina soffocandoli e venne, scivolò da fuori di lui e si stese al suo fianco.

“Fammi riprendere fiato, Omega esaltato. Poi vado a prendere il macchinario” esalò, coprendosi il viso con un braccio.


End file.
